Yet Again
by LexieCasey
Summary: Abuse. The word flashed through the blonde’s mind before he could stop it. Am I abusive? Wolfram thought to himself. No…I love him, I only hit him because he cheated on me, that’s acceptable…right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiyo! I'm Lexie and this is my first FanFic! I'm super excited to begin.**

**Sadly I do not own KKM.**

**This is only a crude start to what will hopefully become a good story. (Ideas on where to go from here are more than welcome ^^)**

* * *

**Yet Again…**

"Yuuri! I swear if I catch up to you I'm going to kill you!" Wolfram shouted after one of his usually arguments with his beloved fiancé. Yuuri was already high-tailing away from Wolf, not genuinely scared for his life, but not wanted to be beaten for being "a cheater" again. He knew that Wolfram would never hurt him…severely, but was frightened all the same.

"Wolf! I wasn't cheating on you I swear!" Yuuri shouted over his shoulder taking a quick right into the library. He went to grab a door handle at the other end of the library only to find it locked.

"What!?! This door is never locked" Yuuri stated, he spun around to see Wolfram blocking the other door. The Japanese teen laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Heh heh….Hiya Wolf" He sputtered. Wolfram raised a brow and confidently crossed his arms in front of his chest knowing that he had trapped his fiancé.

"What now Yuuri? There is no where you can run from me. He leaned casually against the doorframe and smiled triumphantly. Yuuri's eyes darted around the room looking for any escape route but found nothing.

"Wolfram please, I was not cheating on you! _She_ grabbed _me_! I had nothing to do with it." Yurri was not lying, the girl from town had seen the demon king and pretty much tackled him to the ground much to everyone's surprise (Especially Wolfram's since he had been turned around tending to the horses when he heard the others gasp).

It wasn't Yuuri's fault that the Maoh was so famous here, and that every girl in the demon kingdom wanted to become his bride to have power.

"Oh please. As if that girl would ever go for a wimp like you. You must have thought she was cute and pulled her into you." Wolfram spat, obviously peeved. He took a step towards the double black and shut the door quietly behind him. Yuuri shuffled his feet nervously, not wanting to anger the blonde further, and backed up slowly towards a bookshelf. There was nowhere he could run. The blond boy smirked and walked ever closer towards Yuuri.

"No one but me could ever love someone like you Yuuri. You are an irresponsible king, you shirk your duties off to my brother, and don't pay attention to your lessons. Worse than all of that, you cheat on your fiancé! Do not forget that you were the one who proposed to me!"

Yuuri sighed "You know that it was a mistake when I proposed to you, and I am not an irresponsible king! It's not my fault I don't have any experience here!…Wolf what are you doing?" He asked the blonde boy who now had murder in his eyes.

"H-h-hey Wolf n-n-no! Don't hurt me!" Yuuri flinched when Wolfram pulled back his arm with flames beginning to dance around his fingertips.

Yuuri held his cheek where Wolf had hit him earlier in the day.

* * *

_Damn…it still hurts._ He thought to himself, now sitting on the edge of the fountain where he usually entered this world. _What is with him today, he actually hit me._ The double black sighed and looked down at his shoes.

_What now Yuuri…do I go and apologize for whatever he thinks I did? NO! I did nothing wrong! If anything he should be the one apologizing!_ The young kings hands balled into fists as he thought about Wolfram.

"How could I ever marry someone like Wolf…He has a terrible temper, he dresses like a damned girl, rolls around all night in my bed until I fall off, and now he is abusive! Who could ever love someone like that?" Yuuri bit his lip while he thought to himself, he laid out in the grass and watched the clouds float overhead. He sighed as the thought about the young blonde prince.

_Why is he always trying to make my life more difficult? As if I don't have enough to worry about while being a new king. Just being around him makes me feel as if I am a child again, running through the playground trying to avoid a bully...only this one can control fire._

* * *

Wolfram stood on the training field with his arms crosses tightly in front of his chest.

_What the hell was Yuuri thinking? Why would he go and cheat on me again! He knows that I love him, and would lay down my life in an instant to spare his…but he doesn't seem to care! What do I have to do to make him realize how much I care?_

He was glaring intently at no one in particular as he thought, but everyone who passed by him took a wide arch. The blonde was so fuming mad, even the air seemed to arc around to avoid him.

_I really hit him today…_ Wolfram realized and relaxed some of his tension.

_I've never hit him with the intent of hurting him before… _He sighed, knowing that he had to swallow his pride and apologize to his fiancé, but would Yuuri believe him after what had occurred? Wolfram had always had a violent temper, but he had never acted to fiercely towards Yuuri.

_Abuse._

The word flashed through the blonde's mind before he could stop it.

_Am I abusive?_ Wolfram thought to himself.

_No…I love him, I only hit him because he cheated on me, that's acceptable…right? _He sat on the ground and rested his head on his knees. He had always been so strong, feeling as if he were able to accomplish anything. How was it that this wimpy demon king made him feel as if he were only a bratty child?

_What if I really hurt him…and he breaks it off with me? Perhaps I deserve it for acting so rash. I was always in control of myself before I met Yuuri…What is wrong with me?_ He stood with a sigh and sauntered back towards the castle to find his fiancé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lexie again! **

**Thank you so much for all who reviewed my last section. I know this still does not resolve the story, but I hope to in the next chapter. As always, reviews and comments are always welcome. **

**Yet Again... **

Ch 2

_Ah hell! Where is that stupid wimp when you need him? _Wolfram asked himself as he wandered through the halls of the castle. The dimly lit walkways made it difficult enough for him to see, let alone search for someone.

_He probably knows I'm looking for him and is hiding somewhere. _The blonde prince peered into every room he walked by hoping to find Yuuri, to no avail.

Yuuri was still laying in the garden, just about to fall asleep when a horrible, all too familiar high pitched wail interrupted his thoughts.

"Your highness!" Gunter cried out and fell to his knees in front of Yuuri who still had his eyes closed. The white haired man obviously thought that something was wrong with the sleeping king.

"Gunter relax, I was only taking a nap." The double black said opening his eyes not sure how much longer he could stand Gunter's whining. He stood up quickly and leaned down over Gunter, showing that he was alright.

The elder teacher paused his whimpering and looked up to see his king alive.

"Your highness!" Gunter screamed tackling the young king. Yuuri lost his balance and fell backwards, Gunter tried to maintain his own, but failed. The gray haired man fell on top of the demon king and their lips met as they hit the ground. Yuuri's eyes flew open wide and was about to push his teacher away when he heard an angry huffing sound behind him. He winced as he realized the predicament he was now in.

_Oh great…This looks really awkward! _

The demon king pushed Gunter off of him and stood up looking at Wolfram apologetically. The blonde prince trembled with anger at what he saw.

_Why? Why now? I was getting ready to swallow my pride and apologize to you and you are here kissing Gunter of all people!_ Gunter stood up and stepped in front of Yuuri.

"Now Lord Wolfram, you should not look at his highness in such a manner, such anger is not meant for nobles. I was just about to take his highness in to complete his studies, when I saw him laying here. I thought his highness had been hurt and was so relieved when I found he was alive, that I held onto him tightly in my joy." Gunter explained to Wolfram, who did not look entirely convinced. Yuuri sighed with relief when the blonde prince relaxed his stance.

"I don't know if I believe you, but I'll let it slide… this time." Wolfram spun on his heels and stomped off in the other direction.

* * *

_Why does he always do this to me? What the hell have I ever done to hurt him? Why do I deserve this heartache? _

Wolfram was almost in tears with his rage, his fists shook with sheer anger and he turned to his right quickly and slammed his fist into the wall, causing the rock to crack and his arm to erupt in pain. He cried out as this pain registered in his mind and he fell to his knees. He heard footsteps running towards him as he cradled his arm against his chest.

"Wolfram! What happened?" It was Yuuri, running ever closer. The blonde prince clenched his teeth as his fiancé approached him, his anger still very much on the edge of explosion. As soon as he felt the double black's hand on his shoulder, he heart skipped a beat and he flinched away from the boy's touch.

Yuuri immediately removed his hand thinking that he had somehow hurt Wolfram. The young king knelt beside his fiancé and looked sideways at him Wolfram dared not look him in the eyes trying to control his violent temper. When Yuuri noticed the blood seeping from Wolf's hand, and opened his eyes in shock.

"Wolf? What happened? Who did this to you?" Yuuri asked in a very concerned voice. This sudden concern and worry made the blonde prince's heart ache with more intensity.

_Why does he only care when he sees that I am in pain? He knows that I am angry, so he decides to pretend as if he cares to calm me. This is not love! Yuuri has never loved me!_

Wolfram began to shake again as his feelings boiled over. Yuuri reached over cautiously towards Wolf. He gently placed his hand on the blonde's trembling shoulder. Wolfram's face turned towards Yuuri's slowly, and when the young king saw the anger, he knew that he was in trouble.

Wolfram had never looked as angry as he did today in his entire life. Yuuri felt Wolf's temperature rise through his uniform as the fire conjured around him. The double black pulled his hand back slowly.

"_Wolf…" Yuuri said cautiously not wanting to anger the demon further._

"_Why do you only care about me when I am in pain? I have always cared about you! Every time you are near me, I feel as if my heart is being ripped out of my chest. I obliged my hearts wishes to be set free, and gave it to you. You have always had my heart Yuuri, but now…you have taken it, and shattered it into dust." Tears were running down Wolfram's face as he said this, but he could no longer hold in his anger. Yuuri had broken his heart countless times, but this was the final straw. His heart could not handle any more. _

_Wolf stood up quickly and faced Yuuri his one bleeding arm falling to his side, the other was raised fire encircling the whole of his forearm, his eyes wild with rage. Yuuri closed his eyes awaiting the pain._


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! I never thought that my story would become so popular! **

**Thanks to everyone who gave me reviews I really appreciate it! For some reason I just can't seem to finish this story! Sorry to all of you who want to know the end, You will have to wait just a bit longer. Ideas are always welcome, and no, I do not own KKM. **

**Here goes Ch. 3! Enjoy~ ^-^**

* * *

Ch. 3

_STOP! _

Wolfram's mind shouted at him right before he was about to hit his fiancé. As the blonde prince stared at Yuuri, he noticed something that he had never seen on Yuuri's face before. Fear. This was not just fear of being hurt, but fear for his life, his safety.

Wolfram never thought he would see the day when Yuuri could not count on him. He had promised to always be there for him, for anything. He had even laid down his life to save the young king on many occasion. No matter how violent his temper had flared, Yuuri had never truly feared Wolfram before now.

The young king was doubting Wolf's control, and it finally clicked in the blonde's mind that this was wrong. _Why am I doing this? _Wolfram asked himself. He almost gasped when he noticed the bruise on his fiancé's face from where he had hit him earlier that day.

Tears filled his heartbroken eyes and he collapsed onto the ground, his aura extinguished.

_I have betrayed his trust, I have truly injured him, I am unworthy of Yuuri. _

_What have I done?_

When the pain did not come, Yuuri cautiously opened his eyes. Wolfram's face was blank, as if thinking deeply about something, then the blonde fell to the ground crying silently.

_He stopped himself. He didn't hit me. _

The young king knelt down beside the blonde despite every nerve in his body telling him to run.

_I trust him…He would never truly harm me. _

Yuuri touched his own cheek, feeling the slightly swollen bruise from their earlier encounter_…but he did harm me…_ He knew that Wolfram's anger was normally controlled and had never seen him lose it like this. Something was wrong with the young blonde, but for whatever reason, Yuuri could not figure it out.

_Wolfram knows that I would never kiss Gunter right? Why would he react like this when he knows that I have no feelings for that overly dramatic teacher of mine? Does he really doubt my feelings for him that much?_

Yuuri blinked.

_What the hell am I thinking? Feelings for Wolfram? Why would I think that? We are both guys! Still…I can't let him sit here like this crying…He hates feeling weak. I should help him back to our room…_

He blinked again…

_Our room? My room! Why is this so confusing? _

Wolfram was still shocked and scared about what he had been about to do…again. How could he ever regain the kings trust? The blonde knew he had done something unforgivable, something that maybe even the ever kind king could not forgive him. He had physically injured the one he was in charge of watching over, the one whom he had pledged his life to protect.

Wolfram was aching so fiercely that he barely noticed when Yuuri's arms wrapped under his shoulders and legs lifting him up to carry him. It never registered to the blonde where he was until his eyes ran dry and his sobs died down.

He was laying in Yuuri's bed curled into the fetal position. He sat up slowly, his body still aching, he wondered how he got to the room. The blonde prince's memory flashed back and he remembered feeling arms around his shoulders and knees, feeling weightless in his fiancé's arms. He snapped back into reality.

_Fiancé…Do I even deserve that title anymore? How could he ever forgive me, and yet…Why did he carry me here? I have to see him! _

The door opened slowly and Wolfram's eyes shot over towards the sound.

_Y__uuri?_ the blonde quickly averted his eyes. _What is he doing here? _

"Wolf?" Yuuri asked with a concerned tone. "Are you ok?"

_How can he be asking me how I am? I should be the one asking that question! I hurt him! _

The blonde's thoughts were interrupted when the double black sat down beside him on the bed. Wolfram avoided his gaze.

"You know that I forgive you right Wolf?" The words him the blonde hard. He hadn't even apologized, and he was forgiven?

_"_Wolf?" Yuuri questioned, placing one of his hands onto the blonde's shoulder.

Wolfram winced at the touch, not sure whether or not to believe it was truly there. How could Yuuri forgive him for wounding him?

There were no tears left in Wolframs eyes, or they would have been staining he already dry salty cheeks. He still refused to look Yuuri in the eyes.

"Can't you forgive me Wolfram?" The king asked his fiancé. That threw Wolfram for a loop. What could there possibly be to forgive?


	4. Chapter 4

**Final chapter! I had such a hard time figuring out how to end this... I hope it does not disapoint.**

**Reviews are always welcome. I hope to write more fanfics soon. Thanks to all who wrote reviews! **

Ch. 4

Wolfram blinked at Yuuri, his eyes curious, yet still brimming with an unseen sadness. The young king looked at his fiancé apologetically.

"I'm so sorry Wolf, for hurting you, I know that you have strong feelings for me, and that I haven't ever really reciprocated them." Wolfram interrupted him by putting a finger to his lips.

The hand slowly reached towards the faded purple bruise. The words came out with great struggle as Wolfram tried to speak.

"I…hurt you…Yuuri. I could not control my emotions, and I injured you."

"Wolfram I…"

"Yuuri, there is no excuse for my actions, If you wish to annul our marriage…I will not stop you. I am undeserving of your devotion and love."

"Wolf…"

"Even though I love you, I know that I have done something unforgivable…"

"Wolfram sh-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for Yuuri, I am the only one in this relationship who is a fault for this. I should never has raised a hand to you."

"SHUT UP WOLFRAM!"

Wolfram stoped mid-sentance finally registering that Yuuri was trying to talk to him. "What is it Yuuri?"

"As I was saying, I haven't ever really reciprocated your feelings and I want you to know how I feel." Yuuri's face suddenly contorted into an expression the blonde had never seen before. Anger? Or was it concentration? Worry? Sadness?

Wolfram gasped as Yuuri pulled back his fist. Wolfram closed his eyes and waited for Yuuri's retaliation. He knew that he deserved what was coming. He had caused an injury to his beloved and would accept any punishment. Pain erupted from Wolfram's cheek but it was not the kind of pain he expected.

Instead of a fist colliding with the left side of his face, it was a palm, a stinging sensation remaining as the demon king removed his hand. Yuuri had just slapped him…again. Wolfram opened his eyes to a smiling face.

Yuuri reached forward again, slowly this time and touched where he hand had just slapped his beloved.

Wolfram just sat there wide-eyed as Yuuri stroked the still stinging skin. After a minute of staring at each other, the blonde prince's shock melted away, and he fell forward into his fiancé's chest, sobbing. He now knew that his king loved him, and nothing else seemed to matter in the world.

The young king smiled gently at the blonde teen holding him. Yuuri's arms wrapped around Wolf's shoulders and he held tight to the fire wielder clinging to his shirt.

"No matter what happens now or in years to come, one thing will never change and I am sorry that it took me so long to realize it Wolf. I have always had feelings for you, and I never even fathomed that they could turn out to be love." He pushed Wolf gently away from him, keeping his hands on his shoulders. The blonde looked into Yuuri's eyes.

Yuuri smiled at Wolfram, but the blonde pulled back even more, sitting a foot away from the double black.

Wolfram could not believe it, even though he had never apologized to Yuuri, he had been completely forgiven. He smiled to himself and then to Yuuri.

"You are too forgiving…you wimp." The word wimp was spoken half-heartedly and Yuuri could not help but to laugh.

* * *

Abuse.

The word normally describes violence in either words or actions, towards a loved one and is something that should never take place. Wolfram knew that what he did was wrong, and made a vow to his fiancé that night, never to raise a hand in violence to him again.

Wolfram even made a mental note to use less harsh words when speaking to Yuuri. He would try to hold his tongue and control his anger more than he ever had before. The blonde did not want to risk losing that which he loved more than life itself.

Life would never be easy for these two, but since when was life ever easy for anyone? They would have many more problems with their relationship throughout their lives. There would be more harsh words and actions exchanged. More fights would ensue, and more tears would be shed, but as Yuuri stated to Wolfram, one thing would never change.

These two had undeniable feelings for each other that no force on earth could alter, and yet again...love triumphed above all else.

The End.


End file.
